This invention relates to a high temperature superconducting rotor for a synchronous machine.
Typically, a superconducting winding of the rotor in a superconducting machine is cooled with a cryogenic refrigeration system. In the event of a refrigeration system failure, the superconducting winding will heat and eventually quench, leading to total machine failure.